Agent Omega
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: What would they do now? More importantly, what would he do now? He'd been a bounty hunter before but had grown tired with how easy it was for him to capture humans. He was supposed to hunt Danny Phantom, but not anymore; the GiW was dead. Sequel to Personify: Into the Mind. WARNING: An old work and a bit clichéd.
1. The Plan and The New Amity

**Hello one and all and welcome to my little sequel to Personify: Into the Mind.**

**Some people showed some interest in having a sequel made for my past little oneshot, so here it is. I hope you like it like you did the one before.**

**Similarly to how the last short story was, there won't be as much detail as my longer stories like Pondus Omnium. This story is pre-written / complete and will be five chapters long. I'll post each chapter every other day.**

**Lastly: This story is rated T and will mention torture. The torture will not be directly described, but I like to give proper warning.**

**Alright, that's it, let's begin!**

* * *

A man grumbled in dissatisfaction as his eyes lingered over some of the people in the warehouse, whom were merely milling about or sitting. This is what was left of the GiW after that kid had changed everyone's views on ghosts and hybrids. The main entity had tried to reform itself but failed due to simply having been completely built from the ground up to _hunt_ and experiment on ghosts. Then again the GiW had never been very big as it was mostly focused on Amity Park seeing as it was where most or nearly ninth-six percent of all ghostly activity originated from at present.

Agent M, the leader of the GiW had gracefully disbanded the group after being ordered to do so. So many were able to put it all behind them and some were even glad to find out that ghosts were indeed capable of feeling pain before things had gone too far. Many of them had found new jobs and had new doors open for them. Not all though.

The group was small now and consisted of Agents O and K, who seemed confused as to what to do with their lives since ghosts were off limits legally, Vid, Thrash, and Download, who'd just started the training program for the agency when it had been shut down and were thirsting for the action they'd been denied, and himself… Agent Omega. None of them knew his identity because he wore a similar outfit to that of a certain Red Huntress, with the exception that it was completely black and fit a male figure. Instead of a board, he had jets in pockets on his back and calves that allowed him propulsion; he also had his own invisibility and intangibility suit prototype built into his armor.

What would they do now? More importantly, what would _he_ do now. He'd been a bounty hunter before but had grown tired with how easy it was for him to capture humans; ghosts had been the next natural step for him and he would've gotten his chance to try and hunt the elusive ghost child, Danny Phantom. Not any more.

He clenched his fist in frustration until a thought came to his mind. Of course it would mean he'd become a criminal, but it would've been only a matter of time before doing things illegally would've become his next natural step…

A hidden smile came to Omega's face. It would take some disposable pawns, a willing shady scientist or two, and patience, but Omega would get to have his hunt, his bounty, and his revenge all in one. The best part of it all? The world knew now why Phantom had been so hard to catch… after all, who would hunt a young human?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a proposition," Omega spoke up.

Agent O and K looked at each other and then Omega, while Vid, Thrash, and Download simply looked irritated. Omega leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and his posture made Download smile greedily in anticipation, followed by Thrash and Vid.

"How about we visit our dear hero, Danny Phantom?"

zzz

"So wait, what happened next?"

"Well Sam showed me and Tucker a cool cheat code and we were able to trap Tenchus in level Zero for a while."

"That's so cool."

Danny smiled in slight embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I mean, technically Sam was the one that took care of him. Me and Tuck shoulda listened sooner."

Sam perked up beside her boyfriend; yep that had happened since the bizarre and enlightening trip into Danny's mind, as well as other things.

"Thanks, Danny."

Danny smiled at her as she wore his red jacket, no not a letterman jacket, but one of his own that he'd gotten into the habit of wearing recently. Most of the time, it hid the newest scar on his upper arm that Skulker had given him a few days ago.

The trio were at a table in the lunchroom, completely surrounded by students of all kinds. Paulina was sitting across from them and trying to avoid looking like she was mind molesting the ghost boy in front of her and Dash was leaning on the table in excitement, every time Danny told a new story.

As time had passed, all the students had really gotten to know each other better. Though everyone would always be themselves, there was no more bullying and most everyone was at least civil and cared about one another to some degree. Maybe having close contact with harsh truths does that to people.

Tucker noticed Star and Valerie approaching and waggled his eyebrows. "Hey there."

Star shook her head in amusement. "Oh quit it, Foley." She sat next to him gracefully while Valerie seemed to hesitate, looking at Danny instead, who hadn't as of yet noticed her arrival.

Eventually his eyes found hers and she flinched before a content smile blossomed on his face. "You going to stand and eat?"

Valerie smiled in awkward relief before taking her place beside Star. Danny gave her one last, slightly worried look before turning to answer another question someone had about the Ghost Zone. It had seemed that Valerie had been upset ever since she'd found out that she'd been hunting the boy she once loved. He had been slowly trying to get her to accept that he'd truly and fully forgiven her and in fact had never blamed her, but Valerie was stubborn as he knew all too well.

Danny was in the midst of telling everyone more about the Fright Knight and his lair, as well as the Soul Shredder when a burst of blue fog escaped his mouth. A quick glance at the windows told him and everyone there what they needed to know.

The Fight Knight and all his ghostly glory sat a top his mount, who reared dramatically.

"Speak of the devil," Danny muttered.

"Yipe! Isn't that the Fright Knight?" Dash questioned as the knight brought back his sword.

Danny's eyes widened before he shouted. "GET DOWN!"

Everyone didn't question him and hit the deck, just as a blade of pure ecto-energy sliced through the windows, causing them to explode into a shower of shards. The blade continued before it struck the back wall, after going over Dash, and was destroyed.

Danny transformed quickly as he shouted above the knight's dark laughter and his mount's tortured cries. "Everyone get out! Don't let those blades of energy touch you. Not only do they slice, but they'll send you into your own living nightmare!"

Everyone but Sam, Tucker, and Valerie bolted at that, as the three later ducked down where Danny was hiding and trying to come up with a plan since the knight was still firing energy blades at the building.

"He can project the Soul Shredder's power now?!" Tucker exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yeah, found that out not to long ago. Frostbite said it had something to do with him not having to be loyal to any master since Vlad was arrested. His powers become more reckless and powerful while he's not bowing to a master," Danny explained before throwing up a shield to prevent one blade from slicing right through the table they were behind.

"What's the plan then?" Valerie asked.

Sam raised a brow. "You're going to listen… to us?"

Valerie furrowed her brows in slight irritation. "Look, we both want the same thing, to stop evil ghosts, right?"

Sam continued to look as Danny tried to pay attention while carefully eying the rampaging specter.

"I know I've screwed up in the past."

"A lot."

Valerie deadpanned. "Yes. A lot. Anyways, I want to help you guys more."

"What if you decide to do your own thing. Do have any idea how complicated the government of the Ghost Zone is? Who our allies are? Are you willing to accept them as friends too?"

Valerie closed her mouth with a click. After a moment she nodded. "Yes, I'm ready to do that."

Sam continued to eye her with slight distrust.

"Come on Sam. I think she means it," Tucker piped up.

Sam looked at her friend and then her boyfriend, who grimaced from another blow to yet one more shield he'd produced before he nodded his consent.

"Fine, welcome to the team."

Valerie gave a gentle smile before nodding to the Fright Knight. "So what do we do about tall, dark, and creepy?"

"Think you could speed off to find a pumpkin if I provide cover for you?" Danny asked.

Valerie rose a brow. "A pumpkin? Actually never mind. Yeah I can do that."

"Good, GO!" Danny snapped and then shot out from behind the temporary shield dipping and dodging the new attacks sent his way. Valerie leapt into the air as her suit formed around her and Sam and Tucker found even better cover before starting to provide support to Danny as he fought.

Danny yelped as he changed the shape of his body by cutting himself in half to avoid a swipe of the Soul Shredder to his gut. "Geez pal, what's got your panties in a bunch? Mad that the stores replaced the Halloween decorations with Christmas ones already?"

The knight let out an inhuman growl of irritation as he maneuvered his mount to try and have it kick Danny. Danny turned intangible and flew a safe distance before rapidly firing a beam of ecto-energy at Nightmare's side. Nightmare faltered slightly and a well aimed secondary blast from Tucker's Wrist-ray knocked the Fright Knight off his mount. The knight went sailing into a tree loosing his grip on his blade. Danny dove in to grab the sword.

"Yes!"

He gasped. "Oh no." Just as a cloud of bats appeared in front of him, signaling the knight finishing his teleportation. A fist connected with Danny's face and the teen crashed into the ground, making the blade tumble away once more. The knight bared down on Danny and he grasped the young man's forearm forcefully. Danny cried out in pain as he felt the Fright Knight's pyro-kinetic power work to burn through his hazmat suit and skin beneath.

"Fool! You dare continue mocking my honor and halting my conquest. I have had enough! You will suffer for you're actions, knave!" The knight reached forward with his other hand to touch Danny's face. Danny grimaced before throwing his other hand up to lock his fist with the ghost. He bit back a whimper when his hand started to burn, but at least he'd avoided being branded on the face by the fiend for now.

"To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath in pumpkin near!"

The Fright Knight whipped his head up to lock eyes with Valerie, Sam, and Tucker just as Sam thrust the Soul Shredder into the pumpkin, Valerie had arrived with.

"NOOOOOOO!" With that last wail of defeat, the knight, his mount, and the sword were sucked back into the Ghost Zone.

The other three ran over to Danny as he kneeled and nursed his burnt hand. Sam accidentally grabbed his other burnt forearm and he hissed in pain.

"Oh sorry!" Sam grimaced in worry before she pulled out some pre-treated gauze from her backpack. She started to wrap the wounds as they heard a groan of wood, brick and building supports. The school was collapsing.

"Oh snap," Tucker murmured as Danny turned back into Fenton and ran with his friends to get to the front of the school. A large crowd had formed and Lancer spotted them, which seemed to immensely ease the worry that had been on his face.

"Is everyone accounted for!?" Someone called out, interrupting whatever it was that Lancer had planned to say to them.

"Larry! Larry the janitor isn't here! Anyone know if he was off work today?!"

"Not according to attendance lists this morning!"

Lancer and Danny's friends noticed Danny's body tense.

"Danie-" Lancer didn't even get to say a word before Danny had transformed and shot towards the straining structure.

Some of the students gasped in worry as the town hero and their fellow student dove intangibly into the building. They waited for a good several intense minutes before the side of the structure made a loud cracking noise, most likely support beams, and started to crumble. The damage from the Fright Knight's energy blades had done too much damage.

After another silence, Sam was about to start running towards the half-destroyed building before a couple of intangible forms slid out from the earth amongst the citizens and students that had gathered. Danny dropped his power and Larry the janitor wobbled a bit from the effects.

"Son, you saved my life," Larry finally spoke up and Danny smiled a bit drowsily at the man.

"That's what heroes do, right?" Danny asked as the light of his transformation rings slid up and down his body, changing him to Fenton. Sam and Tucker caught him before he could slip to the ground.

"Whoa there, big guy. What got you so tired so quick?" Tucker asked.

"Healing is… starting to take… over…" Danny murmured.

It was by then that a cheer erupted from all the people there. Before Danny let his body rest, before his sister pushed through the crowd to ask him a million questions, and before his parents arrived in the RV, Danny could've sworn he saw the flash of a lens in the deep brush nearby. He was tired though and it was probably just another creepy fan or paparazzi photographer.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Does the plot seem interesting? I want to know if you want more :)**


	2. A Weakness

**Alright, here's the second chapter. Things pick up :)**

**By the way, tell me all what you think of Agent Omega by the end of the story. I'm considering having him pop up in Pondus Omnium, my longer and more in-depth Danny Phantom story.**

* * *

"So get some good data?" Download asked.

"We believe. We've been watching him for a few days now. I think his pattern is pretty obvious," Agent O explained.

"The real question isn't _when_ he's alone, but how to take him off guard," Agent K supplied.

"Ah… that's where you use… psychology my friends."

The rag-tag group turned to look at Omega as he approached.

"What do ya mean, boss?" Thrash asked.

Omega smirked behind his mask. "What drives a ghost to exist?"

"An obsession," Vid answered.

"Correct. What about a half-ghost?"

Download furrowed his brows. "They do _need_ their obsession to _live_ per say, but it's more like an addiction for them."

Omega nodded. "We use one's weakness against them. Do you know what Phantom's _weakness_ is?"

"To protect…" Agent O answered uncomfortably. A glance to his partner showed that he was feeling a tiny bit uncomfortable with where this was going, just like him.

"Correct. And there is not many things in this world more troubling than seeing a young lady in distress, especially if she is being preyed upon by a man," Omega finished, giving a pointed look towards Vid and Thrash. The young lady sighed.

"Fine," She turned sharply on Thrash. "But no funny business, got it!?"

Thrash raised his hands in a placating gesture. "You got it, Vid."

"Perfect. You know his schedule, his route, take the gear and move out. Meet the rest of us with the target at the pre-determined location."

Omega received curt nods from his understudies as they separated. By the evening, there would be no going back.

zzz

"I still can't believe it. How long did they say the school would be closed?" Tucker asked.

"At least another three weeks. Calm down, alright? It's not like we don't have take home work," Sam replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess I should've pushed the Fright Knight further from the school, huh?" Danny asked in slight disappointment.

"Danny, you were too busy making sure the people were safe. Plus, you saved Larry. It would've taken hours for the fire-fighters to dig down into the rubble and find him if he was lucky enough to have not been crushed," Sam remarked and snagged his hand.

Danny smiled. "Thanks Sam."

"Speaking of take home work. You guys up for a study session tomorrow?" Tucker cut in, breaking the eye contact Danny and Sam had had.

Danny smiled at his friend. "Yeah, count on it. I still need help understanding the calculus stuff we have. I'm decent at Chemistry, Math? Not so much."

"Alright see you tomorrow, Danny," Sam spoke and turned to peck him on the lips.

"Eww, come on guys, not in front of me," Tucker whined.

Danny and Sam gave each other a devilish look before commencing to make out in front of Tucker. Tucker rolled his eyes after watching his two friends play with each other's hair and suck face.

"Okay. OKAY! I get it! You guys are totally in love! I'm going to leave now!" Tucker teased and then jogged off down the street.

Sam and Danny broke apart before laughing. They gazed at each other sweetly, before Danny gulped. He leaned in close to her and whispered something. Before she could reply, he had vanished from sight.

"I love you too…"

zzz

"Geez, what was that, Fenton? How corny and dorky can you be?" Danny asked himself as he traipsed back to his house. He shook his head of his thoughts as he continued on. He paused when his increased hearing picked up something distressing. He transformed quickly and shot off in the direction of the sound. He landed in a darkened alleyway in the run down portion of town. He listened closely and soon was guided along until he spotted the problem.

"Let me go you big creep!"

"Make me, darling."

Danny bristled in anger as he watched the taller blond haired young man try and force himself on the orange-haired young lady. His eyes glowed a haunting green and that gained the attention of both people.

"Huh? Who's there?" the blond asked.

"The guy that stops monsters like you," Danny hissed as he got closer. It was only when the glow of his own aura lit up both the man and woman's faces did he first sense something was wrong. They were both smiling.

"And I'm the guy that will stop a monster, _like you_, ghost boy."

A metal arm grabbed Danny around the chest and arms and another strong metal arm crushed a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. While Danny could indeed hold his breath much longer than normal humans and could turn intangible, that didn't do much good if this particular mixture only required one surprised breath.

Danny felt the world blurring around him, noticed a a familiar white band of light passing over his vision and he thought he heard the person holding him call the woman and man by their names before he knew nothing but darkness.

zzz

There were voices, slurred and unable to be understood at present. They were getting clearer though. He felt the blood rushing to his head though he wasn't sure why. Eventually he could hear the voices clearly, though they were too quiet to decipher. Except one part of a conversation.

"When are the scientists arriving?"

"Should be within the next twenty four hours."

"What do we do until then?"

"Make our guest as comfortable as possible." Danny was certain that the way that sentence had been spoken had been some form of sarcasm. His suspicions were confirmed when his head was harshly knocked sideways by the powerful slap that struck his face. His eyes popped open and he was fully aware now.

He realized first off that his core wasn't responding to him, that he was hanging upside down with chains by his ankles, his arms were bound tightly to his sides and behind his back, and a rough cloth was gagging him.

He was staring at a person in a suit similar to Valerie's though it was obvious this person was male and that his face was not visible from behind the visor. The man chuckled and grabbed Danny's hair.

"Welcome to hell, Phantom."

zzz

Sam was reading through her newest book she'd bought from the Skulk and Lurk when her phone rang. He marked her page and grabbed up the land line.

"Hello?"

"Sam, dear, is Danny at your house? I'm not too mad if your… doing things, but I was just worried."

Sam paused as she registered that she was talking to Mrs. Fenton. "No, Mrs. Fenton. Danny walked home hours ago."

There was silence between the two women before Sam spoke again. "Did you call Tucker?"

"Yes, yes," Maddie said frantically.

"Maybe a ghost showed up?"

"No, me and Jack would've seen it on our new radar in the lab. Oh where could he be?"

"Maybe we should call Tucker, Valerie, and some of the others to look for him?"

"Yea, yea… that's a good idea Sam. Let's do that."

After a few more words they hung up. Sam rung her hands nervously before she started to dial Tucker's number. Danny was typically very good about telling _someone_ where he was or what he was doing. Where was Danny?

zzz

Muffled cries of agony echoed throughout the warehouse. Omega seemed to find some sort of sick pleasure in electrocuting Phantom with a pronged weapon. Agents O and K watched in conflicted emotion as their long-time enemy squirmed and tried to sway away from the torture device.

Both agents flinched when Omega spoke, "Have Download, Vid, and Thrash helped our friends unload their equipment?"

Agent O gulped and looked at Phantom, who had remained in human form since his arrival, to see the burn marks on his exposed skin and through the now dirty and ratty t-shirt he wore. He locked eyes with Phantom to see his blue eyes glancing at him with equal parts fear and hate. He looked back at Omega to try and ignore the unsettling feeling in his gut.

"Yes sir, everything is almost ready. The particle beam, energy fluctuators, chemicals, and ecto-ranium laced tools are prepared."

Danny's eyes dilated in fear as Omega's cold mask turned back to stare at him. "Wonderful. It's about time we find out what makes a Half-ghost tick, hm? Who knows, Danny-boy. You might be the real-life fountain of youth. A martyr in the truest since. That's why you live, right, to help people?"

Immediately, Danny felt conflict inside him even if he knew _this_ was not the right way to go about helping the greater good. Doing things for the greater good in this manner, almost never turned out for the best. Omega was already beginning to mentally throw him off balance and at that moment Danny knew he was dealing with a real psycho, up there with Dan and Vlad, those last few days.

Omega walked over to a crank and unhitched something; a second later, Danny's upper back and head crashed onto the hard cement. He felt the warmth of his own blood and knew he had a slight concussion.

"Oops, good thing you don't break easy, huh?"

Danny tried his best to growl from behind his gag but it didn't come out as menacing as he would've liked, especially since he was bound and gagged in front of his captors.

"Ooh, scary."

His metal boot came in contact with his gut and he couldn't stop the cry of pain that ended in a whimper.

"Truth is, you can cry, you can scream, but you will always be a ghost to me. An imprint, sub-human, a commodity really. Imagine the prospect of controlling ghosts for warfare? In any case we have to understand how you work before we can control you. Control is the next best thing since we can't simply destroy the Zone. I've never really fancied the idea of being more than a lone hunter, but Ghost Tamer Omega has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Danny's eyed the man dangerously when he mentioned doing the same thing to others. Omega paused as if he'd heard something.

"Ah, they're ready to begin. Let's not keep them waiting."

* * *

**Whelp, Danny's in trouble.**


	3. Futures abound

**Okay then, things get even more serious.**

* * *

It had been a day or two since they'd taken him. Being part ghost oddly gave one a great grasp of one's internal clock or circadian rhythm. They'd not fed him and barely given him more than dampening his gag enough to get water into his mouth. No human contact and nothing but silence for almost two days. It didn't sound too bad, but it had caused his body to tense up with anticipation and for his imagination to wander. The worst part was that he was pretty sure there were many things they could do to him that would outclass even the imagination. He had to choke back bile at the thought.

Then he heard footsteps and some poetic part of him knew it was the beginning of the end.

"Hello there Phantom, the quiet has come to an end," Download sneered as he unlocked the cage Danny had been in. Thrash lumbered in next and pressed a barb to Danny's neck which jolted the young man with a current.

"Just in case you'd built up any reserve ghostly power. Not that you really could in those binds," Thrash spoke before hefting Danny up onto his shoulder. Danny grunted in protest and tried to struggle before Download positioned an ectogun under the prisoner's chin.

"I'd stop that, Ectoplasmic slime."

Danny scowled at the shorter agent the best he could as they walked down the hall. He wasn't sure where they were or if the place they were at was connected to the warehouse somehow. It seemed as though it was some forgotten compound.

"Ah and there's our special guest. What would you like to start with first, doctors?" Omega asked, Danny could recognize the man's voice now.

"From what we hypothesize, we'll get the best data from doing the tests in a certain order, namely the energy fluctuators, chemicals, particle beam, the ecto-ranium tools, and finally Project Phasma," One of the doctor's voices spoke up.

"Sounds fun. Oh and um… about that payment, gentlemen?" Omega purred.

"Correct, here."

Danny watched as a second scientist put a briefcase in Omega's hands. The bounty hunter opened it up, looked closely at the bills and nodded. "Very good. As of this moment, Danny Phantom is your property."

Danny felt his stomach drop. It had been one thing to hear Omega tell him how he saw him as not human, his own parents had unknowingly done something similar, it was a completely different feeling to be sold.

"Agent O and K, if you'd be so kind as to help the good doctors prepare their experiments? Their many painful… experiments?" Omega drawled watching as the two leftover agents squirmed. He enjoyed their discomfort.

"Uh, yes… of course, Omega." Agent O stuttered and then moved over with his partner to secure Danny from Thrash.

Danny of course struggled the best he could and some of his pride was forgotten when he twisted and turned trying to get as far away from the agents and the 'good' doctors as he could.

"A very lively specimen, don't you think so?" One doctor asked his colleagues.

"Yes, yes indeed."

Eventually Danny, the two agents, and the doctors disappeared down a corridor. Omega smiled behind his mask as he gazed at the money in the case.

"Omega, how much money did we actually get?" Download asked, trying to sneak a closer peek.

Omega chuckled. "That would ruin the surprise, but I will say they also had to pay us for using part of our hideout for the procedures."

"What now? Danny Phantom's done," Vid asked coldly and leaned against the wall she was near.

Before Omega could answer, a piercing screech of agony sliced through the air and echoed in their ears. The screams didn't let up.

"What now? We find a different room to talk for starters. That noise is annoying," Omega grunted and snapped the briefcase closed. "And then we plan our next step."

zzz

They'd looked everywhere. Any place they could think of, they went. People in Amity were starting to worry and within a day of Danny missing, it was international news. The search party that consisted of Team Phantom and Danny's parents minus Valerie, even looked in a few places in the Ghost Zone, except one. Clockwork's.

They weren't sure that Clockwork would help them, but they had to try. If someone knew where Danny was, it would be the time keeper.

So eventually, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam made it to Clockwork's tower and knocked on his door. In a few minutes, the doors opened.

"Come in…"

The group walked slowly, while Maddie, Jazz and Jack looked around in wonder at the tower they'd never seen before. At the other end of the main room, Clockwork floated calmly.

"You wish to know where Daniel is."

Maddie immediately marched up to the ghost and pointed in his face. "Where is he!? Sam and Tucker said you can see everything and know where everyone is. Where is my boy?!"

Clockwork shook his head. "I'm afraid I can not divulge that information to you."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz could see the sadness in Clockwork's eyes, but Maddie and Jack were too worried and upset about Danny to notice.

"What do you mean!?" Jack yelled out in surprise and nervousness.

"I mean. I can not tell you where your son is."

"You're suppose to watch after Danny right? Be his guardian or protector? What about that!?" Maddie yelled out, getting more and more desperate.

Clockwork let out a trembling breath. "Believe me… I'm just as upset as you are…"

Maddie was about to tear into the ghost again when she thought she saw the glittering of liquid at the corners of the old ghost's eyes. She'd discovered, along with many things since she'd learned her son was a half ghost, that any ghost, could cry.

"Serves him right."

Everyone paused and looked over at where the sound was coming from. It led to a small alcove where a rusted Fenton Thermos was sitting there.

"Dan…" Sam whispered.

"I see you're all still alive and well. Just… **perfect**." Dan growled sardonically.

"What does Danny deserve?" Jazz asked cautiously, ignoring Dan's previous comment.

Dan was silent for a minute before he started to laugh the sound grew and grew until it was chilling everyone but Clockwork to their bones. "Don't you get it? Humans are the monsters, not us. Some ghosts don't have much of a choice in what they do, but humans… they do cruel things even given the choice. He thought he could give them his all. He thought he could show them love and they would take that at it's face value? HA! He'll suffer for ever putting his trust in the good of humanity."

Clockwork said nothing and merely stared at the rusted thermos.

"Who would hate Danny, other than the ghosts he fights, Freakshow or Vlad?" Jazz asked out loud.

"No…" Sam whispered.

"What, what is it, Sam?" Maddie turned and asked the girl desperately.

"Tucker, what group of people hate ghosts more than anything?" Sam asked slowly. In her mind she could imagine Dan's sadistic smirk twisting up on his face with glee as realization dawned on them. No doubt the older ghost had fought and killed many of those same people in his timeline.

"The Guys in White." Tucker stated numbly and put a hand to his head.

Dan's echoing laughter boomed out from the thermos. "Let them break him, twist him, tear him, until his heart fails and his core turns black as coal!"

Clockwork turned and locked eyes with the terrified group of people. "Go, hurry… This will not end perfectly either way… but it is possible to put him back together again. You have to find him first or he has to find you…"

The family and friends turned at that and ran out of the tower as fast they could, trying to figure out what to do to find Danny. Dan's laughter followed after them as they ran.

Back in the tower, with Clockwork and Dan, Clockwork was still floating silently, though now his eyes were locked on his viewing ports.

"He's doomed. You've failed, Clockwork. All your meddling and you still can't stop the inevitable."

Clockwork didn't answer and merely looked down at the viewing ports still.

"I told them where to go… and they'll find him… and my work will be done."

"You've underestimated Daniel once and you can do the same again. It isn't over yet."

Dan snorted and quieted at that, thought not before bashing a fist into the side of the thermos and making a new dent.

Clockwork turned his head back down towards the portals a sighed.

In both, it showed a beaten, tired, hungry, and seemingly broken Danny in a cell; he looked up to stare at the metal bars that hindered his weakened human form from escaping. Then after a moment is when the two timeline's diverged.

In one portal it showed Danny simply drop his head back into his lap and slump over onto his side. After many more minutes, sirens started to go off and Danny jerked his head up when he heard footsteps. He could see his family and friends running down the long corridor towards him and from the look on his face, his heart seemed to soar. That was before he looked the other way and saw Agent O and K, looking at each other in confusion, fear, and hesitation. Danny seemed to beg with his eyes, but the two men turned and somewhat hesitantly shouted for help. Before long, Omega, Vid, Download, and Thrash were on the opposite end of the corridor and before anyone could even raise an ectoblaster, Omega pulled out a loaded pistol and fired at the group of intruders.

The portal didn't show much of what happened after that, except that Danny was screaming and crying out, with tears running down his face… Then a moment of silence before flames of blue and cold fire erupted from Danny's head, chest and shoulders. The ghostly core overpowered his beating human heart and destroyed it, from the inside out.

There was no longer, a Danny Fenton.

In the second portal it showed Danny staring at the bars. Instead of plopping his head back down and waiting a while, he stared hard at the bars and tried to stand. He wobbled on his feet and about fell into the bars; he was able to catch himself however and he gripped the metal tightly. After a couple seconds of breathing deeply, Danny braced himself and used an enormous amount of willpower to force his ghostly power into his body and bend the iron bars back. He stepped through but tripped and fell to the floor from exhaustion. He shivered and closed his eyes in resignation as two pairs of white boots entered his skewed and sideways vision.

"Come on."

"Get up."

Before he knew what was happening, he was leaning on the shoulder of Agent K. Agent O was looking around the far corner of the corridor.

"What are you-?"

"Ssssh… Catch your breath and then get out of here."

Danny looked over and for once, could actually see the man's eyes behind his sunglasses.

Agent O looked back. "We've realized this has gone too far. We're sorry we didn't act sooner."

Agent K coughed. "Omega scares us."

After a moment, Danny was able to rest a bit. He thanked the two agents and then slipped underground and got far away from wherever he'd been held, only to run into Sam, Tucker, and his family on the way into town.

The portals darkened and started to replay their stories.

"You never know how important a single person can be. Everything, everyone, is connected."

zzz

Danny didn't even move an inch when they forced him to his knees in the new white room. His red and chapped wrists and arms ached from the restraints that were holding them behind his back. He felt cold metal close around his throat and for a moment he was conflicted. He thought they were going to straggle him or kill him or something, and he wasn't sure if he cared.

He heard a click and then red filled his vision. He didn't even notice his restraints being removed. All he knew was Master Omega's voice in his head.

"Use an echo-blast."

He used an ectoblast.

"Use your ice."

He froze half of the small room with sharp and glittering ice.

There was a pause in the commands before…

"Use your ghostly wail."

He opened his mouth and screamed. Unknown to the scientists, Omega, or anyone but a Danny that was of his own mind, whom not currently present, physical pain can and does increase the power behind the wail. The result was the collar, around his neck and collar bone, malfunctioning from the sheer sonic power echoing around in the tiny room, with closed off from the viewers, the entire building shaking, and Omega letting out a yell of pain when the earbud in his suit, being used to connect to the collar that was on Danny's neck, burst in his ear.

The red fog faded and Danny knew himself again and the pain returned to his conscious mind. He almost had to bite his tongue in half to avoid screaming again from the sudden onset.

He heard them tell Thrash and Download to take him back to the cell. He didn't struggle and they practically drug him.

They placed him in the dirty cell without restraints this time; they didn't even zap him with the ectoplasmic energy neutralizer since they were fairly certain that he was too weak to access his core anyways. He sat on his rear with his head in his lap, letting out a few muffled sobs now that he was alone. The things they'd done to him.

It was a couple hours later and probably around eight in the morning before Danny lifted his head to look at the bars… that were hindering his human form from escaping.

* * *

**What future is in store for Danny? Which portal's vision shall come to be?**


	4. The Final Hunt

**Alrighty, this is where the climax of the story really appears.**

* * *

They'd only slept for a few hours before everyone had gotten up again to resume their search for Danny. So they knew he was probably with the Guys in White and they knew time was of the essence. When it was around six forty five in the morning and Maddie and Jack noticed a blip on their radar that indicated a large amount of ectoplasmic energy had been used recently, everyone was excited, but guarded. From what Maddie could read from the data, the energy had been in the form of sonic waves…

They took off in the Fenton RV as soon as they felt prepared enough to assault whatever group of illegal and rogue officials were holding and harming Danny. They were on the edge of town when the radar in the van picked up a tiny blip of energy next to the road.

Jack skidded the massive machine to a stop and the group hopped out, only to find an unconscious Danny laying on the side of the road…

zzz

They'd immediately gotten him to the hospital. Before, this would've been a nightmare to Danny, but now with everyone knowing that half-ghosts exist, they could at the very least help monitor his human half, regardless of if his heart beat a tad slower or his temperature was a bit lower.

Maddie and Jack did their best to monitor his ghostly attributes, like his core temperature, ectoplasmic levels, and molecular stability.

In the meantime though, they were trying to deal emotionally with what had apparently been done to him. With a combined effort from the Fenton parents and the doctors, they'd estimated that he'd been beaten, though not severely. He had burns from some sort of taser like weapon. He'd been electrocuted by some sort of machine that gauged energy levels in molecules. He'd been burned with chemicals in selected places and burned with a particle beam for some unknown reason. He'd also been cut in a few places as well, as though whomever had done this was simply testing as many things as they could without damaging him too severely for their liking. To top it all off, he was very much dehydrated, hadn't eaten in probably a few days, and sleep deprived.

It was a lot to take in.

They'd be there for him though, no matter what. All he had to do now was wake up for them and for the people of his hometown that waited eagerly and worriedly for news on their hero.

zzz

"He escaped? Just like that?"

Download, Vid, Thrash, Agent O and Agent K all looked nervously at each other. The doctors were in some other room, looking over some of the data they'd collected and trying to figure out someway to make a machine durable enough to outlast the sonic energy from that ghostly wail.

"Uh, yes sir," Thrash answered and gulped.

Omega didn't move or nod. He didn't even tap the arm of his chair he sat in. The money he'd acquired sat in it's case and on a side table next to him.

"I see."

Omega was in deep thought. He was irritated that the boy had escaped; he'd personally wanted to see him die by the doctors' hands. He had his money, he'd had his revenge and the boy had technically been hunted down, right? Except, Omega wasn't pleased. He realized something simple. _He_ hadn't hunted down the boy, though it had been his brilliant plan that had gotten him captured and caused him to receive his money, he hadn't technically gotten his revenge. He wanted Danny Phantom to suffer more. Knowing these things, he realized the money he'd gained would never mean anything to him if the boy went free. He was ready for a real hunt. He'd find Phantom, himself, hunt him down, himself, and then… he'd show everyone what kind of monster the boy really was. Letting him die thinking that no one could ever accept him… that his heroics had meant nothing in the end… was the perfect revenge for escaping and blemishing Omega's perfect kill record.

"Well then…"

All the other hunters looked up in surprise at the sudden return of their leader's voice.

"I suppose _I'll_ just have to go catch him again. Won't I?" Omega stood, leaving the money in the case on the table, and walked out of the room. As his suit melded into the black shadows of the nearest hallway, he spoke again, "No man, beast, or even the dead, can escape Omega."

zzz

"Danny… it'll be okay. We're right here."

It had been a week since Danny had been found and somewhat nursed back to health. He still had some scars but overall he was healed. Perhaps only on the outside though. He flinched at most direct contact, kinda flipped out for a few minutes if Valerie ever changed into her hunter's suit, couldn't make himself go into the lab, and hadn't walked outside since the day they'd found him.

At the present, Sam and Tucker as well as Valerie, Star, Paulina, Kwan, and Dash were trying to get Danny to come out of the house and go to the Nasty Burger. At least school hadn't been much of a worry on anyone's minds; the building was still being repaired.

"I… I don't…" Danny was at the doorway. He was hiding half of his body with part of the door frame. You could tell from his face that he was conflicted and that he didn't want to be afraid, but you could also see all the glances he gave everything outside. The unassuming trash can, the movement from a stray cat… If Danny had been paranoid before his secret had been spilled, this was a new level.

The government on the other hand were scouring everywhere, looking for Omega. He was the only one that hadn't been captured and arrested. Agents O and K had turned themselves in and received a much shorter sentence due to turning on Download, Vid, Thrash, the doctors, and Omega, as well as being helped by written testimony from Danny that the young hero would've died if they hadn't helped him escape.

Omega being free still, was certainly NOT helping Danny in the least.

"You can do it, Fenton. I promise. Me, Kwan and the rest of the football team have your back, man."

Danny managed to form a short lived smirk before a siren from a car went off nearby and his attention was drawn back to everything that could turn into Omega.

Star put a hand to her mouth at Danny's jerky reaction to the noise. Paulina had to bite back a few tears; even if they were overdone, they were sincere.

Sam walked back up the stairs and reached out her hand. "Here. Take my hand."

"But…"

"I've trusted you to make sure we **flew** **through the air**, Danny. You think… you think you can trust me to not let you leave my sight?" Sam asked. She looked at his troubled face and had the strange curiosity of what his personified emotions were doing in his mind now, after everything that had happened to him. Was Joy swinging or hiding away? Was self-loathing blaming himself for being afraid of one man? Was paranoia screaming his head off, making it hard for Danny to hear her or the others at all? Call them metaphors, but she was curious and worried just the same.

Danny gazed down at her hand and slowly reached out and clasped it. Carefully they both walked down the steps while Tucker and the rest there started to wear large smiles on their faces.

As they walked down the street, Danny and his friends, both old and somewhat new, walked around him, making something of a human barrier between him and most everything else.

Things were going great, until a blue wisp of fog spilled from Danny's mouth.

"Hello, ghost child."

Everyone in the group, plus others walking on the streets turned to see Skulker floating and preparing his guns to fire.

"Now is not the time, Skulker!" Sam yelled out.

"It's always the right time for a hunt, girl!" Skulker called out and aimed his weapons.

Danny's legs and arms were starting to shake, but before anything else could be said, he dutifully transformed into Phantom.

"You need to leave, Skulker," Danny stated evenly, though no one could deny the slight waver in his voice. It wasn't that he was afraid of Skulker really; it was more that he was afraid of letting his guard down.

"Make me, whelp!" Skulker grinned.

Valerie was worried for Danny since he was somewhat distracted and not as focused on Skulker as he used to be. Skulker's weapons started to power up to fire and without even thinking, she instinctively transformed into the Red Huntress to give Danny support.

"You'll have to get through both of us, spook!" Valerie called out but noticed the strange looked on Skulker's face. She turned slowly and saw that Danny was frozen in midair, stock-still, staring at her.

"What's wrong with the ghost child? He's acting all… twitchy," Skulker asked.

Valerie growled and looked back at Skulker. "That's none of your business!"

"Very well then, I shall take my prize and leave," Skulker declared. He pointed his arm cannon and fired, snaring the frozen Danny within a net before trying to reel it in.

"Stop, Skulker!" Sam cried out.

Tucker was typing furiously on his PDA, trying to disable the robotic ghost, while the others were pulling out small weapons, since most all of Danny's friends had learned how to use a wrist ray to some passable degree. Valerie was shooting towards Skulker with murder written on her face.

All this stopped however when Danny let out a blood chilling scream, releasing his ghostly wail at the same time.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" The wail disintegrated the net, blasted Skulker back and out of sight completely, before beginning to cause buildings to shake, glass to shatter, and people to scream in fear.

Everyone was holding their ears, trying to ignore the painful noise. Eventually the wail ended and Danny commenced to flipping out further.

"Danny!" His friends cried out in unison, when he started blasting at random buildings and then turned on Valerie.

His eyes were dilated and blank and he shook visibly before firing a bolt of ice energy at Valerie's board. It struck and caused her to start spiraling down towards the earth. Luckily for her, she was able to activate her backup prolusion and land before disengaging her entire suit.

"Do you think it was me in my suit? That was so stupid of me!" Valerie exclaimed quietly.

"Maybe that and the net, feeling confined, but that's in the past now, we've got to stop him before he hurts himself or somebody," Sam answered.

"But how? He flies," Kwan asked.

"And Valerie can't use her suit," Star continued.

Everyone looked up and saw that Danny was zipping around overhead as though he was confused about which way to run slash fly. It wasn't much longer before Danny's family showed up at the scene; the screech of RV tires announced their arrival.

"Danny…" Jazz murmured and joined the group of teens, staring up at the panicked Danny.

"Should I use the Fenton Ghost Fisher?" Jack asked

"No sweetheart, that would make his panic more intense," Maddie replied hurriedly as she rooted around for something in their supplies.

More crowds had gathered by then and were anxiously watching their hero fly around erratically. They'd all heard the basic idea of what had happened, that Phantom slash Fenton had been tortured by the remnants of the Guys in White organization and was still recovering from the aftereffects, but seeing it first hand was saddening. Seeing someone you look up to, someone you believe to be practically invincible, so broken, was certainly sobering.

"Seems I did a number on that kid."

The semi-digital and deep voice came out of no where. Danny went rigid mid-flight once more to come literarily face to face with a man that had recently haunted the halfa's nightmares, Omega.

Some people shouted in surprise at his sudden appearance. In truth, he'd used his built in invisibility suit to get so close without anyone seeing. He floated there, with his jet on his back and the backs of his calfs, burning fuel.

Sam reacted instantly and fired her wrist-ray at Omega in a semi-furious rage.

"You son of bitch! Don't you even dare touch Danny!" Sam yelled out and Omega dodged slightly.

Valerie, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all collectively aimed in unison as their weapons charged.

Omega only let out a slow chuckle. He turned and stared at Danny. "Think you could escape? You sub-human creature, you?"

In a flash, Omega fired a stream of blue energy that wrapped around one of Danny's ankles and around one of the opposite wrists. Omega's calf jets increased power and he took off flying in a large circle around Danny. As the halfa blindly struggled and his family and friends fired vainly at Omega, who simply threw up his portable ecto-shield; the streams wrapped Danny's arms and legs tightly together and he let out another straggled scream of fear. Danny propelled himself forward and attempted to whip Omega around to slam him into a building. Omega simply struck the building with his feet and displaced the force; the bounty hunter pushed off and tackled Danny to the ground before drawing out a short glowing dagger.

Everyone froze.

Danny was looking anywhere but in Omega's eyes. His own were darting around and his body was twitching, still in the midst of full on panic. That was until Danny's eyes finally landed on Omega's face shield and the dagger.

Danny wailed. He wailed like he'd never wailed before.

The earth around him buckled and trembled and the air seemed to be given life. After barely jerking back quick enough to avoid the sonic waves at close range, Omega watched in morbid fascination as his prey's eyes turned fully green, his skin started to crack slightly near his hairline, and fire spouted from his head, near his chest and shoulders and flickered out the sides of his mouth. The halfa growled deeply and pushed himself forward as his irises turned red and his teeth and tongue became sharp and forked. He swiped hard at Omega and cracked the side of the man's visor, ripping four long gashes through the surrounding parts of the helmet. Omega toppled back under the sheer power of Danny's strength and was pounced on.

* * *

**Oh snap, Omega pushed Danny too far.**


	5. End

**Alright then, this is the end of the story... or is it?**

* * *

Dash had seen a lot of people get beat up before and half of the time it had been him giving the beating, but he had never seen something like this. He was glad that Danny had never snapped on him… Fenton had so much power.

Omega was shouting and yelling in pain or fury, no one was quite sure which, as Danny pummeled the bounty hunter practically senseless. He cursed and shouted at the man; everyone was rigid in shock at how similar his voice sounded to Dan's. Deep, emotionless, and cruel. Danny hissed and cackled like some strange animal as he started to bash Omega's body against the concrete.

"See!? See!? Ghosts are evil! ALL ghosts are EVIL!" Omega screamed out.

"Danny! Danny!" Sam couldn't bear seeing Danny behave so out of character. He wasn't like this, this wasn't Danny. She wanted the old Danny, back.

ooo

"_I'm Danny of course. Who else? I'm what he'd become if he'd give up his humanity, his soul so to speak."_

"_Really it doesn't matter one way or another, because you all belong to me now. It gets boring being locked away in here and now I have people to play with."_

_"Where is he? Where's our son?"_

_"Ha, ha, ha! I AM your boy!"_

ooo

"DANNY! STOP! YOU PROMISED US! YOU PROMISED **ME**!" Sam finally screamed.

Like magic, Danny paused, letting Omega hang limply in his hands.

ooo

_I promise… __I won't be that__…_

ooo

He could remember… something… he said… something like… that… once…

Slowly, the fire started to die away, his eyes faded to their normal green, his teeth and tongue went back to normal, and a bit blood dribbled down the sides of his mouth.

Sam's heart stuttered. Why was he bleeding like that?

"I'm… not… a monster. I'm not… sub-human… I'm… Danny." Danny turned and looked at those he held dear. Everyone realized that they had witnessed a tortured boy sparing his practical torturer and tormentor. "I'm sorr-"

It was quick and efficient, very expected from a trained bounty hunter. It was merely like Omega had smacked Danny's side. Green ectoplasm streamed down Danny's torso freely from the knife wound now present there.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy, scum."

Omega rolled away from the gasping Danny and rolled up onto his feet, if a bit wobbly.

"You'll thank me later," Omega stated simply, directing his comment to the general crowd.

People were too stunned to respond and Danny's friends and family were too busy running to him to answer or respond either. There was one being who did, however, and it wasn't with words.

A shot echoed through the air and a few people screamed out due to being surprised. Omega let out a startled gasp and looked down at his chest to see a quarter sized hole there. Error and warning messages flashed across his broken visor.

"Humans can be disgusting creatures. I had great pleasure in taking that one out. There's only enough room for one hunter around here," Skulker stated plainly and powered down his weapon.

Omega fell to his knees and then fell flat.

Skulker looked over to see Danny's family and friends gathered around him. The siren from an ambulance could be heard in the background.

"Techno-geek," Skulker spoke up, drawing most of the group's attention, minus Sam and Danny's family. "Make sure he gets better. Hunting a wounded prey I did not wound myself is not entertaining."

"It will be a while…" Tucker turned and looked at Danny as the paramedics came over to his friend. "I hope…" He murmured the last part and moved over closer to Danny, ignoring Skulker.

Skulker huffed, eyed the dead Omega one last time as a another set of paramedics went to check him, and flew off.

People started to disperse, while Danny's friends and family, tried to get organized enough to carpool to the hospital…

zzz

Born: 1972

Died: 2007

The tombstone was grey and smooth and very plain.

"I'm a bit torn. I mean I'm glad I didn't kill him myself, but I'm happy he's dead… I feel that's wrong in some way."

Sam shook her head and gripped Danny's hand tighter. "I don't believe in wishing death on anyone or anything… You know how I am about the sacredness of life, but I don't blame you for harboring those feelings either."

Danny sighed and the young couple turned to walk out of the section of the cemetery which held people whose families either couldn't be located to pay for a personal grave or for people whose families were deceased. Omega's true birth name hadn't been released to the public even after he'd been identified, just encase the man's family **_was_** somewhere and didn't want to be hassled by Phantom supporters. Danny had received a variety of gifts from concerned fans from various places, though most originating in Amity and a few even coming from Japan or France.

Though Danny's experience with his celebrity-like status had been somewhat tamer than he'd thought it'd be after Vlad's arrest, his personal life and health was most often always known by the public since then.

Sam nodded as Danny walked beside her; he was favoring his left side since his still healing wound was being jostled by his walking. "I mean… not many people would come visit the grave of a man like that at all. I think that speaks highly of you."

"Thanks. It's funny… long before Omega… I always wondered about my humanity, especially after Dan. It was hard to hear what a person could think about me and what I am."

Sam shook her head. "Danny, sometimes I wonder how human you are as well. Like I said, human nature is to be bitter towards someone like Omega, not to visit his grave."

Danny swallowed awkwardly.

"You're kind and more caring than anyone I've ever known. Yes you can be stubborn, a bit selfish at times, and even lazy at others, but when it's something important, you're there and on the ball. You try your best and you know one thing everyone in the world will remember about this particular incident?"

"What?"

"You showed mercy to the man that wanted to kill you. People may still have a long way to go before accepting completely that ghosts can be completely good and only slightly obsessive or repetitive due to their obsessions, but most of people will have to admit that halfas can be good."

Danny smiled and nodded at her words. Perhaps all this had had some good come of it. Before Omega, people were still torn about whether Danny was good or evil. After all, the nation and then the world had seen Dan within Danny's mind. Now though, maybe they'd see just how much control he had. Then again, there would always be some people that didn't like him.

He flinched and Sam paused from walking when a crow took flight very close to them. Sam could see Danny's eyes dilate slightly as though he would slip away, but he closed his eyes and murmured something to himself before opening them again. He let out a deep breath and gave Sam and mostly full, smile.

"That was pretty good. Want to talk about it?"

"I think it was the black color in my face. Yeah… It helps that I know he's not here."

"No sign of him in the Ghost Zone?"

"None of my allies have seen any sign…" Danny answered.

"Good. Hasn't even Skulker sworn on his afterlife to hunt him down if his ghost appears? What's up with that?"

Danny let out a chuckle that warmed Sam's heart. "I think his honor or pride or something was damaged because Omega was trying to hunt me."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Men and their pride."

"Hey! You can be pretty prideful yourself, Manson!" Danny snapped back in jest.

Sam smiled, happy to see some of the old Danny.

"Whatever. Ready to go to the Nasty Burger?"

"Yeah. Is everyone there?"

"Yep. I think Dash even gathered all the football guys together and Paulina did her 'magic'. Practically everyone in our graduating class is there."

Danny sighed in exasperation. He liked that everyone got along so well within the last few months, but he was still shy Danny Fenton deep at heart. "Great."

"Come on. It's a hero's welcome."

"I guess it's the thought that counts."

"That's very true."

Their feet touched the cement of the sidewalk outside the cemetery and Danny stopped walking. He turned to her and leaned down just slightly so he could kiss her fully on the lips.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam sat in slight surprise for a moment, remembering the last time he'd told her that. It was in someways like his own subconscious promising her that he'd be okay, eventually. She could kinda see Romance doing that kind of thing or Joy...

"I love you too, Danny, and I always will."

zzz

Clockwork smiled in relief at his viewing portal. Things had actually turned out about as well as they could.

"Everything is as it should be."

"Do you have to say that every time things go your way? You manipulative old fool!"

Clockwork sighed and looked over his shoulder at the rusted Thermos. He frowned when he noticed the small crack at the very bottom of the device's solid base.

"Do you have to be so prideful, cruel, and loud?" There was silence as the time keeper continued speaking, "No? But you want to, right?"

Silence again. Answering a question with a question always seems to work.

Clockwork shook his head and floated off towards a different room of his tower. He had some paperwork to do. Curse the Observants and their formality. The room was left empty and quiet; on one of the portals, a vision played.

It showed another Phantom, a girl, returning to Amity. It showed a flash of a large group of friends growing stronger together. It showed hands, black and white, grappling for a small ring and a burning crown. Finally it showed two masses of beings that charged.

The vision stopped and started to be replayed. The room remained quiet still, until another creak came from the thermos. The crack opened up a bit more and a thin continuous leak of greenish gas started to float out of the breach.

Dan started to laugh. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**How was that? I think a third story is needed to fully wrap up this Arc of stories. You know what they say, good things come in three. Anyways, tell me what you think about the story and if the idea of finishing this saga up with a third story sounds good to all of you. I kinda see this whole saga as a progression of emotional exploration, seeing how far Danny can be bent and how strong his will actually is. As though it's some kind of test...**

* * *

**EDIT: **

**I believe I won't be making a Sequel for this story.**

**It didn't do as well as it's previous entry. I might consider if I find the time to edit this story and make it better. I didn't feel like this one had the same quality as my other stories. I'm usually content with everything I publish, but I wasn't so much with this one.**

**Anyways I'll think about editing this one and if I feel better about it, I'll then consider making the third and final story to this little trilogy.**

**Personify: Into the Mind: 100+ favs**

**Agent Omega: about 30 favs**

**[ThirdStory:?]**

**Anyways, thanks for your support everyone.**

**Check out Personify: Into the Mind (A short story) and Pondus Omnium: The Weight of All Things (A long story) if your interested in reading my other DP stories.**


End file.
